Awkward
by the short bus
Summary: Sakura's the awkward, chubby girl at school. She goes on from day to day life, not knowing that a certain Uchiha is watching her with romantic interest. Please review!


"Ugh!"

Sakura rolled out of bed, dreading another day of Konoha High. She walked over to the mirror, groaning as she looked at her horrid reflexion. She was over-weight; she weighed 213 pounds to be exact. Her hair was pink, which made people call her 'piggy' to match her horrendous weight. It didn't matter what color the girl dyed her hair - the pink was still quite evident.

Sakura quickly dashed over to her bedside drawer, her belly jiggling. She pulled out some tweezers and returned to her previous spot near the mirror. She plucked the pink hair that lingered above her lips and between both of her eyebrows. After examining her finished work, she frowned. Throwing the tweezers on the floor angrily, she cried out in frustration.

"It doesn't matter what I do! I'm always gonna be ugly and fat!" she wailed, buring her face in her hands.

She fell dramatically to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

Suddenly, her bedroom door opened, revealing her mother looking down at her concerned. Sakura's mother was obese, as well. Mrs. Haruno would never tell anyone her weight, but it had to range from 280 to 300 pounds. Mrs. Haruno dropped the plate of pancakes she was about to serve to Sakura onto the floor as she rushed to her daughter's side.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Sakura looked up at her mother's concerned face, then buried her face into her hands again. She felt truly embarrassed to talk about her weight, even to her mother. Mrs. Haruno signed and kissed her daughter's head. In all honesty, Mrs. Haruno knew what was wrong. Her daughter would have a tantrum every morning before going to school. It was always about her weight.

"Look, honey. You're not going to lose weight if you do nothing about it!" Mrs. Haruno said in the kindest way possible. "Besides, you should be happy with who you are! Who cares what people think?"

"Of course I care what people think! I'm a teenager, mom!" Sakura snapped, throwing her hands down at her sides and pinching the fat on her hips.

Mrs. Haruno sighed once more, helping her daughter up off the floor. Looking at her daughter, she felt sympathy with her. Being a nurse, she knew the basics on losing weight. Of course you should eat right, go to the gym 4 to 5 times a week, drink plenty of water. Her daughter, however, did none of that. She tried the Special K diet, but ended up eating too much and not the serving size. Sakura sniffed and wiped her swollen eyes then turned to her mother.

"Sakura," Mrs. Haruno said. "Like I've told you before, if you truly want to lose weight, you should do it for yourself. Not for others."

"Whatever, mom..." Sakura mumbled softly.

Sakura then looked over to her clock, noticing school started in 20 minutes. Rolling her eyes briefly, she shooed her mother out of her room. Closing the door and locking it, she put on her clothes which consisted of a black hoodie and some jeans. She heard that black was slimming so she wore a ton of black. After putting on her black converse, she ran to the bathroom to straighten her hair.

By the time she was finished, it was time to go to school.

Getting on the school bus, she sat in the front by herself. She put in her earbuds, listening to her iPod, ignoring the loud kids in the back talking about sex, drugs, and gossip. Humming softly along to the lyrics of an My Chemical Romance song, she failed to notice a kid that put a sticky note on the back of her hair that read: _fat ass._

Almost getting to Konoha High, Sakura pulled out her cheap make-up mirror that she bought at Wal-Mart and applied some foundation that was too dark for her face and failed to apply it to her neck. The make-up was cheap as hell and settled into all of her fine lines after 30 minutes or so. Despite the fact that her face looked like a Ompa Loompa, she didn't care. After all, it's what all the cool, slutty girls did. She imagined Ino in her mind, her face caked with orange foundation and a pastey neck. Yet all the guys adored her! Sakura has even heard that she has slept with five guys at once! Despite having make-up on, Sakura's acne was still pretty evident. But, Sakura would rather be orange and have acne than to be pastey and have acne.

Getting off the bus, she stumbled off the last step and fell flat on her hands and knees. Several kids behind her laughed and mumbled insults under their breath. Sakura groaned softly and looked at her bruised hands. She frowned, realizing no one had offered to help. Sakura was used to it, but it would be a nice thing to do. Grunting, she put the books that had fallen out her book bag back into her bag.

Throwing her bookbag over her shoulder, she muttered to herself, "I bet if I was Ino or Karin people would help me up and not laugh and point."

Trotting awkwardly down the hallways of Konoha High, she was stopped when another chubby girl, Hinata Hyuuga, grabbed hold of her arm and started giggling. Hinata and Sakura have been close since Middle School. Both of them were chubby, awkward, and outcasts. So they resorted to hanging out with eachother to not feel completely lonely. Besides, Sakura thought Hinata was pretty decent. Sakura forced a smile at Hinata, muttering a soft 'hi.'

"Hey, Sakura. Guess what I looked at on the Internet this weekend? Ino's old MySpace! She used to look like Rosie O'Donnell!" Hinata said, giggling loudly.

"Really?" Sakura asked, only half interested.

"Yeah! She was so fat that she looked like a planet in orbit! She is also a burnette apparently. So, yeah. That blonde hair? Fake!" Hinata said, throwing her head back and laughing.

Sakura only nervously laughed, pushing the girl off her. Hinata was sometimes very strange, Sakura had to admit. She was afraid to know what this girl did in her free time. Sakura immediately flushed at the image of Hinata browsing a porn website and touching herself. Forcing herself not to shudder, she looked at Hinata and smiled polietly.

"Guess what? I printed the pictures out. Look!" Hinata sqealed, shoving a picture in Sakura's face.

Sakura's eyes widened when her eyes fell upon the fattest and ugliest girl she's ever seen in her entire life. She couldn't resist as she wailed loudly with laughter. Sakura didn't even care that several students looked at them with confused expressions. This was too priceless.

"I've got more copies!" Hinata giggled. "We're gonna put them all over the school! Come skip class with me and let's put them everywhere!"

"Okay, I'm down to do this!" Sakura said, throwing her bookbag down carelessly in the janitor's closet.

They both ran into the bathroom, hiding in a single stall, giggling loudly. The pictures were so funny. One picture was of Ino, very chubby and her natural hair color, and she was cuddling with a teddy bear. She looked to be about 13 years old in that picture. There was also another one where she was in a bikini that did not flatter her figure at all. She even had stretch marks all over her body. Sakura nearly gagged at the stretch marks that lingered upon Ino's jelly-filled belly.

"Her skin looks like a rusted potato in that picture!" Sakura giggled, putting a picture up on the bathroom stall's wall. "Ino is gonna be so pissed!"

"Who cares? That slut deserves everything she's about to get!" Hinata beamed.

After the last bell rung and the halls were deserted, despite the occasional janitor that walked by, the girls creeped out the restroom quietly. They quickly darted in every direction, sticking the pictures to the lockers, walls, doors, everywhere. The situtation kind of reminded Sakura of that scene in that movie _'Mean Girls' _where Regina George stuck pictures all over the school. Sakura smirked deviously, suddenly feeling like the top bitch of the school.

After all the pictures were posted throughout the whole school, she met up with Hinata in the lunch room. They both were out of breath due to their weight and the fact that they have been jogging around the whole school, laughing while doing so. Hinata sat down at one of the cafeteria's tables, nearly out of breath but still laughing. Sakura sat next to her, catching her breath.

Hinata rubbed her hands together deviously as she looked at the clock. "Only five more minutes left of first period. Man, this is gonna be great!"

Suddenly feeling nervous, Sakura turned to face her friend. "What if she finds out we were the one's that did this, Hinata?"

"She won't. She's too stupid, remember?"

Sakura let out a small laugh and nodded. "You're right."

The moment the bell rang, both of the girls turned to look at eachother. They then shot up from their seats and ran into the hallway to see everyone's reactions to the pictures. Immediately people noticed them, because they were too hard to miss. Giggles, laughs, and insults suddenly erupted from the student body.

Naruto, a loud-mouthed nerdy boy that Hinata happened to have a crush on, walked up from behind the two girls. He raised a blonde brow and turned to look at the two chunky chicks that were cackling loudly.

"Sakura, why's everyone freaking out?" asked Naruto, scratching the back of his head.

"Someone posted up pictures of Ino from an awkward stage," Sakura said, twisting the truth. She leaned onto the floor to pick up one of the pictures to show him. "Look!"

As Naruto examined the picture, his face immediately paled. He staggered slightly as he looked at Sakura and back at the picture a few times before sputtering, "This - that_ thing _is supposed to be Ino? It looks like the lockness monster!"

Sakura and Hinata fell to the floor, laughing their asses off at the comparasion. It was funny because it was _true_!

Ino stepped out of class, her high wedges clanking against the floor as she clung to Sasuke's arm. She was smiling wide and cheeky at him. As she babbled constantly to him about how they were meant for eachother, Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest guy in the whole school, knew better. He knew Ino's reputation. He didn't want to catch any STD's.

"Get off me, slut." Sasuke snapped, shoving the girl off.

Ino staggered back a few steps, but she quickly composed herself. She quickly re-attached herself to Sasuke's arm, causing him to huff in annoyance and shoving her off once more. Giving up on actually clinging to him, she stayed by his side and tugged on his jacket.

"Oh, Sasuke! I wonder what our children shall look like! I imagine since you're Japanese and I'm Caucasian, that they'll have your dark hair and dark eyes -" she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed everyone was laughing.

Immediately she noticed pictures all over the place. _Her_ pictures. Well, they were old. But, her's nonetheless. She covered her mouth with her hands as people laughed and pointed at the pictures. She felt her vision get blurry as her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. She knew if she'd blink then the tears would stream down her face and she'd become even more of a laughing stock.

"Oh, Ino," a taunting voice said behind her.

Ino snapped around to meet the devious face of Karin. Karin was holding one of the pictures as two of her bitchy friends cackled behind her. A demented smirk was plastered upon her face as she adverted her eyes to meet Ino's hurt ones.

"Not much has changed since this picture, huh?" Karin teased.

"I've changed a lot since then, bitch!" Ino shrieked. "I bet it was you that put these pictures up, you fire-crotch!"

"No," Karin giggled. "But, whoever did was a brilliant genius!"

Ino gritted her teeth as the tears ran down her face. She wasn't thinking correctly, she was just way too angry. There was only one thing on her mind at that very moment; kicking Karin's ass. She reached out and grabbed a chunk of Karin's hair and slammed her head into the wall.

Sasuke watched as the two dumb bitches were wrestling around in the hallway, degrading themselves in front of everyone. He leaned casually against the wall, stuffing his hands into his pockets. It was just another day at Konoha High. His eyes trailed over the crowd as people urged them to fight, noticing almost everyone was doing it, except a pink-haired girl in the back.

Sasuke raised a perfect brow as he noticed she was looking at the ground, almost sadly. His eyes traveled over her curvy figure, not ever seeing a female with a figure like that, that could pull it off anyway. He shook his head, mentally slapping the shit out of himself. If he was seen with her, his reputation would be ruined forever. Plus, it would make the girl target for every girl at Konoha High to beat her ass. It just wasn't meant to be. His thoughts were immedately interupted as the principal of Konoha High came to break-up the fight.

"What the absoulte hell is going on here?" Tsuande, the school principal, shrieked.

Tsunade's grip tightened upon the collars of the two girl's shirts as she seperated them from clawing eachother's eyes out. Ino's chest rose and fell as she panted heavily from the previous brawl. Tasting some metcallic liquid in her mouth, she raised her fingers up to her lips then studied her fingers. She was bleeding. Either from her nose or her mouth; Ino wasn't completely sure. All Ino cared about was if one of her teeth were knocked out. Ino let out a shrill scream and stomped away angrily. Several kids laughed while Tsunade only scowled with sheer annoyance.

"Yamanaka! Come back here!" the busty blonde demanded, chasing after Ino.

After the fight was broken up and there was nothing left to see, Hinata turned back to face Sakura, cackling loudly.

"Man, that was amazing, Sakura!"

Sakura only forced a smile in return. Truthfully, the idea sounded amazing at first, but after seeing the pain that flashed through Ino's eyes, she could relate with her. Ino was at one time just like Sakura; over-weight, acne, facial hair, and unpopular. It did hurt. Sakura wanted high school to be memorable - filled with _good_ memories. Maybe she should have not participated in posting her pictures all over the school. Maybe she should have been the bigger person.

"Okay, well, I'll see you in gym class!" Hinata said, picking up her bookbag and running off into the clustered crowd in the hallway.

Sakura completely forgotten about the events that had happened previously at the mention of gym class. The pink-haired teen hated gym class for obvious reasons. She had that class with all the snobby, mean girls in the school. They always loved to make fun of her as she did any exercises. Picking up her bookbag from the janitor's closet, she gulped at the thought of those bitches poking at her self-esteem.

Walking into gym class a few minutes late, she inwardly prayed to God that Ms. Anko would be easy on her. Opening the gym doors, she immediately blushed when all of the girls in gym class turned to look at her. They were all dressed in their gym clothes, even Hinata. They were sitting on the bleachers as Ms. Anko was taking attendance.

"Ah, Miss Haruno! You finally decided to show up." Ms. Anko said, a teasing edge evident in her voice as she looked down into her attendence booklet.

"Um," Sakura began, putting her bookbag on the bleachers. "There was some commotion in the hallway that prevented me from getting to class, ma'am."

"Of course there was, Miss Haruno," Anko said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She put the attendence booklet down on the chair beside her, then crossed her arms over her chest. "You're going to do 50 sit-ups in front of the class as punishment for being late. Get dressed, Haruno. Now."

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Sakura stuttered as she quickly scurried off into the locker room.

This wasn't going to end well. _At all._

.

.

.

**AN:** I hope this story doesn't offend anyone. I just want to make it as realistic as possible. I know I'm not the best author in the world; I just like to write! I also know there's a lot of spelling mistakes! I will get to them as soon as possible. Please leave reviews! Constructive critisicm are welcome! :)


End file.
